eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Spirits Astray (Book)
| itemlink =-1112098283 768729216 0 0 0:Astray| }} Notes Spirits Astray Concerning legendary dragons absent from the Vesspyr Isles, the Eternal Broodlands The Dragon Sage There exists no creature on Norrath that can match the power of the dragons. They were the first to be placed on this world, and they will be the last ones here when it finally is consumed by Discord. There were those of us who paid homage to this power, who knew that our lives were nothing but a blink in the nearly eternal eyes of the dragons. However, even for all of their majesty, dragons perish on Norrath and make their way here, to the Vesspyr Isles. My mortal death did not kill my passion or devotion to these wondrous creatuers. My studies of wurmkind have continued since passing within the Cloak of Drinal. I find it interesting that not every dragon makes their way here after they pass from Norrath. The reasons for these are many, but I will note a few here in particular. Zlandicar I mourn the fall of Zlandicar. His act of cannibalism and betrayal of Harla Dar was unfathomable, and still has implications on dragon society today. I can only surmise that his lust for power drove him to throw away his very spirit and essence, and to break the most sacred of dragon laws. His existence has been a mockery since then - an undead behemoth lurking in the bowels of the Necropolis, lording over a scurrying tribe of rats. I am curious what would become of Zlandicar if he were to finally be well and truly destroyed. Would his spirit make its way here? That thought actually begs another question - I wonder if any piece of his spirit still exists, or if he has somehow devoured that as well? Whatever the case, I don't believe he would find himself welcome here - his crimes were horrific, and may never be forgotten, even in death. Trakanon The fate of Trakanon puzzles me. Trakanon was the mightiest of the Ring of Scale, but even so he languished in an existence of turmoil. He spent part of his life as an undead, then was able to assume a living form, and then was slain by adventurers in his lair. But what became of his spirit? It must still be bound to Norrath somehow, but I know of no phylactery or containment of his spiritual energy. All I know is that it is not here. Although it pains me greatly to think that Trakanon may be truly lost to us, there are other possibilities. It's possible that Trakanon has been utterly destroyed - wiped from existence. Or, given his extensive studies and knowledge, that he has somehow survived his apparent death, and his spirit merely waits on Norrath for a vessel. Even I, who has pierced the veil to see into the land of the living, cannot say what has truly become of him. Zeixshi-Kar Zeixshi-Kar was an Ancient - a dragon of incredible age and power. He was one of the first few who adopted Kerafyrm's doctrine of draconic dominion over Norrath, and rallied to Kerafyrm's side upon his release from Sleeper's Tomb. He was called the "General of Destiny", but whether he gave himself that moniker or somehow earned it is unknown to me. I do know, however, that he also meddled in destructively powerful forbidden magic, but the nature of his experiments are lost to time. I have heard that he attempted to tap into the power of the Shard of Fear itself, but was destroyed by adventurers before his rituals were complete. I cannot confirm the validity of this, especially since his spirit isn't here in Vesspyr. I wonder, however, what would have happened if indeed he had tapped into the realm of Cazic-Thule? I shudder to think how the Faceless would treat someone who attempted to siphon the power of his plane. Malalfen There are stories of the dragon Melalafen wondering the Western Wastes during the Age of Turmoil. However, at some point after Kerafyrm was freed, Melalafen dissapeared. I mention Kerafyrm specifically because Melalafen was known to be sympathetic to Kerafyrm's ideals, and the thought was that he might have become one of Kerafyrm's Awakened. However, I have no evidence that he ever reported for service. So what became of him? I don't believe he is dead, since his spirit has never come to Ethernere. He possessed no mastery over forbidden magics that I have ever come across in my studies, so it seems strange that he could have shared a similar fate to Trakanon or Zlandicar. I wonder sometimes if Kerafyrm sent him off in search of some artifact or knowledge, but his fate is unknown to me. Siliskor This one disturbs me for a couple of reasons. Primarily, as a member of a scholarly group that believes in and studies the majesty of dragons, I know that their power is beyond what I can comprehend. There are others, however, that seem to believe that draconic power is something they can harness and possibly control. The dragon known as Siliskor is a product of this bizarre cult mentality. I wonder if it had to do with the arrogance of humans and their typically shortsighted nature, but the destruction of those who tried to control Siliskor was likely a foregone conclusion. Trying to hatch a dragon egg and utilize a creature such as that for personal benefit can only end in disaster. The dragons here practically spit Siliskor's name, as a failure raised by humans instead of in the care of proper dragons. They claim he is dead, but I think their meaning is metaphorical. If he is in Ethernere, he is not here in Vesspyr. Aeyinar The dragon known as Aeyinar is a strange case. It appears that she bonded herself to a mortal child on Norrath, who could summon Aeyinar with a special stew. I can't asy how this relationship came to be, and why the dragon preferred the stew to just eating the mortal, but the case was odd enough that the dragons took notice. Aeyinar apparently perished during the cataclysms of Norrath, but her spirit never crossed here. If she died during those events, then certainly the mortal who she watched over did as well. In that case, I wonder then, if she truly is dead, that her spirit simply refused to pass into Ethernere, or somehow she chose to follow the spirit of the child. The dragons, however, endured the cataclysms quite well, so perhaps she still lives somewhere on Norrath. Hsagra Hsagra is a tragic story, and one that many dragons still tell sorrowfully. Her death at the hands of the Kromzek was something that I believe Lord Yelinak still mourned until his final days. The enchantment placed on her remains must have bound her spirit to Norrath, and she must have been unable to pass here. I have heard that she was released from her imprisonment, but I have not seen her here, so I cannot say what ultimately has become of her. There must have been a part of Lord Yelinak that longed to see his mate once again, and it must have been heartbreaking to not find her here. Still, Lord Yelinak is among the wisest of his kind, so maybe he was prepared for that possibility. Perhaps one day she will find her way here, and they will be reunited once more.